This invention relates to a mailbox, and more particularly to a mailbox door-actuated signal device.
Mailbox signals of various designs are known in the art, as illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,581,880, Price, Jan. 8, 1952, PA1 3,150,361, Conigliaro, Sept. 22, 1964, PA1 3,559,878, Roeder, Feb. 2, 1971, PA1 3,572,581, McLeod, Mar. 30, 1971, PA1 3,648,924, Burns, Mar. 14, 1972, PA1 3,650,464, Lewis, Mar. 21, 1972, PA1 3,750,939, Hallett, Aug. 7, 1973, PA1 3,815,811, Harmon, June 11, 1974.
Although some of the above patents disclose mailbox signals which are actuated by the bottom portion of the mailbox door, when swung to an open position, nevertheless, either the actuating mechanisms or signal devices themselves extend laterally beyond the walls or the closed door of the mailbox to expose such components to the weather. Where any part of the signal device or its actuating mechanism is exposed to the weather elements, and particularly moisture at below-freezing temperatures, such parts can become frozen to parts of the mailbox or to each other to obstruct the normal operation of the signal device.
Moreover, where parts of the signal device or actuating mechanism project beyond the lateral confines of the mailbox, they are unnecessarily exposed to view to impair the aesthetic appearance of the mailbox; to provide an obstacle for handling the mail, either by the postman or the homeowner; to provide unecessary projections which might be hazardous to safety; or to invite vandalism.
Furthermore, prior art signals or their actuating mechanisms which are located inside the mailbox interfere with the handling of the mail by the postman or by the homeowner. Moreover, such signal devices which are located on the exterior of the mailbox, either on the side or top walls, might sometimes be confused with the conventional signal flag normally pivotally supported upon a mailbox.